Prime
Reward Packages Role Play Package to earn this package for each world you must rise up the ranks of each project from basic roleplayer to divine, than gain the mastery rank for the RP, once you've achieved that you can move onto another world and try to earn your mastery there as well. Fun Package Won through earning coins on various different holiday events and birthdays, once everything is bought you may than buy them again to claim the bonus. # 2500 Coins # 5000 Coins # 10000 Coins # 25000 Coins # 50000 Coins Dungeon Master Package Earn DM points by hosting events and dming worlds, you also get them by doing companions for others by getting them all you can than by them again to unlock the bonuses. Tier's # 1000 Points # 2500 Points # 5000 Points # 10000 Points # 100000 Points Points * Basic Rper: 10 per player. * Expert RPer: 25 per player. * Master Rper: 50 Per player * Grand Master Rper: 75 Per player * Divine Master Rper: 100 per player * World Mastery: 100 per player * Open World: 200 per zone. * Events: 10 per star of the event (1-10) ** Low Tier: 10 per star *** Few days. ** Mid Tier: 100 per star *** Last a couple of weeks to a couple of months. ** High Tier: 1000 per star *** Last several months * Timeline: 25 (double if linked to lore knowledge) * Lore Pages: 100 per completion rate up to 5. * DMing: 10 points per hours of logged dming time. * Companion: 1 star = 10 points max 10 stars There will be more added later. Premium Shop Rules Understand: These are totally optional, they help but all this stuff can be obtained through story elements and other various methods though it'll likely take time, you really don't need any of this and this is just for people that want that option to get instant reward for supporting the cause, I over-all appreciate the donation and they do help! Thank you! # Non Refundable: Make sure you want it, if you don't or unsure don't buy, only buy it if you have money to legit throw away. # Don't Bitch: Don't bitch about the results of what you end up getting from the store. # Constantly Rewarded: The majority of these packages will be transported to all silververse projects so you never have to buy them again. (in this way they are forever) Make sure the package says 'all' on export to tell you if it exports to all silververse projects # Bonus: All packages have a bonus that you can pay for when the package is being installed, if you weren't given that chance you can ask about it to receive the bonus via payout, bonuses are not given each time a new project starts and are entirely optional when buying a package. Keltheria Era I * 5 BBP: Each era create a hero npc * 10 SP: Each Era choose your main character from your roster, they will gain a protagonist blessing. * 10 BP: World starts with 1d3 assets from materials, creatures, and plants you help create each era. * 15 LP: Create a point of lore from legends you want help and assistance to attempt to unlock. * 20 GP: At any point you can create a guild from assets in that Era. * 20 PP: '''Choose almighty, defiance or primordial, or wordly, gain bonuses in the attempt to pursue this divine path. * 25 '''RTSP: Each age that passes gain 1d3 advancement boons. * 40 MP: Create an artifact or object of power that will begin on the planet at start. * 50 DP: Choose 10 paths of your character, gain 10 sparks of evoultion around the world for them that are considered training spots for your characters. ** Bonus will grant 1 additional spark not give you 10 additional paths. * T1 XRPP: '''Create a bloodline ability that the dm will put into the storyline in the first era. * T1 '''XDMP: Create a species of your choice. * T1 XFP: Create a Hertiage item for a family in Era 1. Era II * 5 BBP: Each hero npc creates a clan/tribe/house. * 10 SP: Create the first of your family Ancestors * 10 BP: Choose 1 mastery or roll 0-3 and get that many random mysteries for your people. * 15 LP: All lore points proc gaining a bonus in this era towards your objective. * 20 GP: '''Create a special level trait (0) as a bonus for them, must be approved. * 20 '''PP: '''Help build a relic that will lead towards your objective choice. * 25 '''RTSP: A power token, worth three advancement tokens and the capabilities are higher. * 40 MP: Choose one. ** Bring back something from legends. ** Advance a civilization in their current progress path. * 50 DP: roll a 1d10 to obtain entities that represent all ten paths in some form. ** The objective here is either to get 1 really powerful one, or 10 that allow you to split your focus, or somewhere in the middle to create a hybrid. ** Bonus here allows you to roll an additional 1d10 to create an additional set. * T2 XRPP: '''Create a technique, style, etc for a certain character. * T2 '''XDMP: Create an uncharted land of your choice * T2 XFP: Store any one item that is lost in battle that will be 'discovered' by your characters later. Era III * 5 BBP: * 10 SP: * 10 BP: * 15 LP: * 20 GP: * 20 PP: ''' * 25 '''RTSP: * 40 MP: * 50 DP: * T3 XRPP: ''' * T3 '''XDMP: * T3 XFP: Era IIII * 5 BBP: * 10 SP: * 10 BP: * 15 LP: * 20 GP: * 20 PP: ''' * 25 '''RTSP: * 40 MP: * 50 DP: * T4 XRPP: ''' * T4 '''XDMP: * T4 XFP: Bonus * 5 BBP: Doubles a random package effect and triples another. * 5 SP: Doubles a random package effect and triples another. * 5 BP: '''Doubles a random package effect and triples another. * 10 '''LP: Doubles a random package effect and triples another. * 10 GP: Doubles a random package effect and triples another. * 10 PP: Doubles a random package effect and triples another. * 15 RTSP: Doubles a random package effect and triples another. * 20 MP: Doubles a random package effect and triples another. * [25'] DP': Doubles a random package effect and triples another. Li'set (broken) Broke Boy Package Info: Just a little something for cheap * Price: 5$ * Export: Yes * Trade: Yes * Multi-buy: 1 per person # Random Barter Tokens 1-1000 # Random Resource: Legendary Tier - Mythic Tier - Divine Tier # Grand Master: Random Grand master skill. # Traveling Companion: A traveler will stop by and leave every now and than. # Hybrid Companion: turns a random group member into a hybreed requires all 10 slots or grants someone a special path. # Bonus: 5$ Re-roll, three rerolls are granted on everything above as well as making the traveling wizard recruitable via a quest. Starter Package Info: Ever want that extra kick in the ass to start off strong and powerful, now's your chance to start off with the edge to get your way. * Price: 10$ * Export: All * Trade: No * Multi-buy: May buy for others not for self. # Epic Path or Epic Companion # Random Rank 5 Legendary Skill or Starting Group Members (5-10) # Extra Bonus # God's Wish # Begin with power release or Half-breed unless other species than begin with equal bonus. # 5$ BONUS: Exotic beast created from the ranks of patron deity. Black Package Info: Sometimes you just want to go on a virtual shopping spree. * Price: 10$ * Export: All * Trade: Yes * Multi-buy: 2 Per player some can't apply to same group for those that don't gain 100 extra barter tokens. # Barter Coins: 1000 Barter Coins # Black Market Refresh: refresh black market supplies # Trade Post; Free trade post as well as merchant or sell sword rank and member. # Barter Badge: Free barter badge or extra 25 tokens. # Voucher: One free item from the market. # Bonus: 5$ Bonus: 5000 Extra barter coins and or perminate shop. Lore Package Info: Must have access to a temple of your god, you will be called upon to perform a great task for your people. * Price: 15$ * Export: No * Trade: Yes * Multi-buy: Yes # Story Begins: Begin a quest to resurrect one of the noble clans, a people and clan of your choice. # Ancient Artifact: Via the quest line you will gain an artifact through the time. # Establish Tribe/House: By resurrecting the tribe/house you will implement a new key factor to the people as well as gain an alliance and frequent men to recruit from them, this will not count towards your alliance limit. # Ancestral Power: This quest given to you by the up-most highest power will result you collecting their Ancestral power as you rebuild their ancient house/tribe. # Emissary: You will gain a new ally from their faction that will wield the peak of their strength. # Bonus: 5$ Gain an additional Emissary from them. Guild Package Info: This is a companion package for those that dislike the slave recruitment system that is implemented or don't want to deal with rep gaining to recruit members from various factions. * Price: 20$ * Export: Semi (Some worlds may not apply as a possibility) * Trade: Yes * Multi-buy: Not at the moment. # The Guild: A start up wood be traveler visits you and explains to you that he needs your assistance on creating a new guild, you will help him both icly and oocly create this guild. Meaning that icly you will need to help him recruit the members he seeks to recruit so that the base can be constructed and oocly you need to decide what the guild is going to be able to do. # Supplement: Whatever you guild can do will grant you what it can potentially give you as it works with you to expand. # Guild Leader: Your guild leader will be a companion that can assist you themselves, they are capable in both combat and their capabilities of whatever it is there guild functions are. # Guild Quest: each year you will get a quest needing to be completed so your guild can grow. # Total assistance: As your guild is an entirely cannon faction they will be with you every step of the way, should you relocate they come with you and set up meaning they will assist you in difficult quest even if it means leaving elsewhere. # 5$ Guild Boon: As things are generated every 5 years for your guild the boon works similar to black market reset. Patron Package Info: When you head to the Shrine of your deity you can pay an offering for a blessing to come down come down in fold. * Price: 20$ * Export: All * Trade: Yes * Multi-Buy: Yes (once per character/group) # Custom Rank: Create a custom rank for your pack or group. (Limited by DM aid) # Rare Rank: One random rank from the hidden rank list at beginning. # Return From The Boneyard: Restore or revive someone one of your pack killed as a wolf or return to life one of your pack members with boosted power. # Rare Companion Questline: Gain a quest line for a hidden companion your pack can embark on. # Object Artifact; An artifact of power built in your home. # Bonus: 10$ Custom rank becomes a two part, instead making one for one half and the second half of a group blessing. RTS Package Info: Warriors have heard of your exploits, as such they rally to follow your path and attempt to build their own faction, they want to aid you, via building a sub-faction a kin to your name, each active period they will grow, they will ask for advice and spread influence across the world. * Price: 25$ * Export: all * Trade: Yes * Multi-Buy: 1 per group # Ally: A random wolf ally, promising potential, begins their pilgrimage, they desire to build a pack and follow in your footsteps. # RTS: Each active period they will ask you for guidance on what they should strife for when they need to, this will alter what they decide to do and how they spread. # Emissary: You both get an emissary this doesn't count for your limit. # Half-Breed: At some point when the faction is clear, you can unite one of theirs and yours to get a half-breed that is apart of both groups, and a playable character if you so choose it to be. # Call of Alliance: Your allies will sense when your encampment is endanger, and so can you to theirs, as such you can respond quicker with reinforcements. # 10$ An additional pack will start up at the same time, giving all the bonuses again, double up! Memory Package Info: Did you know that there is an entire content of story line you will never get to go over and only get to hear about it as you go in short burst? Do you want to get the full benefits of that past and play through the series in either scene-by-scene or story driven content that allows you to make deciding factors about your characters past that will add content out there for you to rediscover in open world. * Price: 40$ ** Price: Half priced if you just want it in writing and don't care about making all your choices and seeing it in real time, however, bonus is still active. * Export: all * Trade: Yes * Multi-buy: Once per character # Background Storyline: Unlock a series of memory fragments your character rediscovers about himself, by diving into his past and exploreing what he's gone through unlock potential new characters, items, and more. # Awakening: The other point of going through the memory fragment is that your character is remembering his roots, and discovering the potential of himself, you will be endureing a process similar to child birth system were you will get to discover which awakenings you have the potential for via your direct linage. (this bonus applies too all character related to you!) # Heritage Item: Receive an item past down by your family. # Origin: See the legend of your parent and what makes your family/house special. # Family Bonus: Unlock the house/family secret trait or art that is apart of your legacy. # 10$ Choose between three options or pay for it twice and get all three. #* Additional time period: This will allow you to go through a bonus time period and gain more from your roots. #* Origin Plus: Get to see the meeting of your parents. #* Distant Relatives: Unlock a group of distant relatives by revisiting their importance to you. Divine Package Info: The influence of the gods is vast, so to are the primordial forces of the world, you have been chosen as the bridge to a new divine beings arrival, but with each god comes a new path and not all paths should be walked down, choose wisely. * Price: 50$ * Export: all * Trade: Yes * Multi-Buy: No # God's Influence: You will feel the presence of a new deity, begin this divine chain to summon them into this world, or at least their presence. # Sacred Treasure: Receive a sacred treasure from the divine being you serve. # Divine Rep: +100k rep with the god. # Servant: Gain the strongest servant as a free companion. # Fusion: Gain a new racial feat as your infused with their power. # 10$ Able to build their sacred temple which will allow you to call upon their power as magic would be called upon, and gain priest paths of their domain for followers. Ontaria Starter Package -Begin at Level 25, Begin with a Half-Breed, or Begin with your Release. Broke Boy Package -Increase a skill by one Rank-Grade or Gain a Legendary Skill Black Package -Gain 2000 Coins Lore Package -Obtain information about a relic of use or importance to your character or gain hints to restore something that was destroyed. Guild Package -Obtain a Contact within an existing organization or gather ten people excluding yourself to gain a Guild Charter. Patron Package -Either gain a Patron interested in your progression, or gain a favor from your God. RTS Package -A companion will join you on your journey or locate a section of land to start a village(or equivalent) Memory Package -Explore your family's past and unlock their secrets or gain a secondary bloodline skill. Divine Package -Gain a blessing from your God. RP Package * Basic: Gain a Skew Moment per rank. * Expert: Gain a wish(Must be used when gained) * Master: Gain an evolution * Grandmaster: Increase your Bloodline limit, and gain a bloodline skill. * Divine: Create an Artifact. Mortania Broke Boy Package -Gain one legendary skill or increase a skill rank by one. Starter Package -Choose a half breed option or begin with your King's Mark released. Black Package -Start with 2500 underground currency. Lore Package -Gain lost knowledge of the black crusade in the form of either hidden locations, artifacts, or knowledge. Guild Package -Gain membership with a existing guild or gain a guild voucher, which can help you create your own guild. Patron Package -Gain a favour from you god, or a benefactor / guardian to oversee your growth. RTS Package -Gain a location for a HQ / town, a champion to fight by your side, or 5 soldiers / followers to join you. Memory Package -Go through the history of your family and unlock their potential or gain a second anomaly slot with a anomaly power. Divine Package -Gain a favour from your god, take on a aspect of your god, or create a myth item.